The Vampony wedding
.]] .]]The Vampony Wedding is a special celebration for Marisa Ariel Dempsey and Nickolai Antonio Bloodgood, created by both AngelinBlack424 (As Marisa's Point of View) and Nic11rocker (As Nickolai's Point of View). The story is about the relationship between Nickolai and Marisa. After he had officially turned her to Vampirism, the vamponies declare the wedding of them both and many attend to it. The story is going to be written by both AngelinBlack424 and Nic11rocker, including a few other users and their ponies attending the party. Characters Main Characters *Nickolai Antonio Bloodgood Vampony Wedding Dress.png|Marisa's Bride Dress. Nickolai Wedding Vampony Outfit.png|Nickolai's Groom Outfit. Chii Vampony Wedding Outfit.png|Chii's Bridesmaid Dress. Richtofen Vampony Wedding Dress.png|Richtofen's Attending Dress. Scar Vampony Wedding Dress.png|Scar Helvenberg's Evil Wedding Gown. Aniju.png|Anija Aura's Attending Dress. (Made by User: Aniju Aura. Dante.png|Dante Royal in his attending outfit. (Created by User: Aniju Aura. Requestedd!.png|Leviana in her attending gown. Jade Vampony Dress.png|Jade's Attending Wedding Outfit. Mark Outfit.png|Mark in his Attending Wedding Outfit. Waffle Mint Vampony Dress.png|Waffle Mint in his Sneaking Attendence Wedding Outfit. *Marisa Ariel Dempsey *Brutal "Chii" Essin *Nick Eclip *Mark (Last Name Not Declared Yet) Minor Characters *Jade Riot RedBlazer *Edward Richtofen *Seargent Dempsey *Al, the Alchemist Villain Characters *Waffle Mint Hamelswourth *James InfaRed *Scar Helvenberg Bands The Destroyers *Ruby Rocks *Lightning Rocks *Rosie Black *Maxx Powers *Zino Xenon Viver *Drexxi Foxx *Blues Jam *Jessie Floyd Jam *Nyte Mists *Cherry Pie The Beginning The Turning It had been nearly hours after Nickolai had turned Marisa to her vampiric state. It was during a darkened night with the moon showing and the clouds fading out when the four ponies Chii, Mark, Nickolai, and Marisa had taken themselves away together for an outing. After a while it had gone fairly well through that entire day of the Mortal Marisa and Chii, until they strangely had gotten into an argument. Chii and Marisa grew angry at each other. "Why the heck are they fighting anyway?" Mark asked as he witnessed them. Nickolai gasped out as he saw Chii had slapped Marisa across the face with her hoof. That was when the vampony drew the line. He grabbed Marisa and backed her away, while Mark had taken back Chii. "I'm not going to let her hit Mark like that!" Chii yelled. Marisa spoke up. "I didn't hit your boyfriend, Chii. I pushed him away because he hit Nickolai!" Chii's eyes widened. She growled. Mark spoke up. "Nickolai, hurry and do something spontanous so they can stop." Nickolai thoughtlessly acted out. "Uh, Okay, like this." He quickly and mildy digged his fangs into Marisa's neck. Her eyes widened, and she fell to the ground. "That'll do" He paused " Oh, you did not just do that." Mark looked. "Did you just... turn her?" "Oh god," Nickolai backed up. "I did. Oh god, Marisa I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry!!" He was panicking. Marisa was confused, and Chii looked at the scene in shock. "This is the most adorable thing I have ever seen." She pointed out. Nickolai was in complete panic. "Oh God, I bit her. I'm a monster." Mark stopped him from pacing. "Dude, calm down. All ya did was pick her neck, not rip it apart. She'll live." Marisa looked up. "My throat feels cold and itchy. What the heck did you do?" "Well," Nickolai started. "You see, um..." "He sucked your blood out of your throat and injected vampony venom." Mark interuppted. Chii gasped. "So cool!!!" Nickolai stared at Mark irritated, and Marisa's eyes widened. "You turned me to vamponyism!!??" "Welcome to the ranks, Maris!" Mark cheered. Nickolai had nothing else to say but horrified mumbles. "I bit her. I'm a monster." Marisa sighed, and looked up at him. "Nickolai you're not a monster. It's not that bad. Sure I can barely lift my head up and I'm gonna soon be a bloodsucker too but your not a monster. It's who vamponies are. They were made to feast on ponies. They're another species of creatures to be respected. I don't think so your a monster." She smiled. Nickolai blushed, and ran over to hug her. "I Love you, Marisa." Marisa and Nickolai hugged each other, and than Chii spoke. "Awww, they're gonna make such a great family." "Don't panic. She'll be okay." Mark than looked over to Chii. "May I say that you are so attractive?" Chii Blushed. "Really?" "Don't even attempt, Mark." Nickolai added. Nickolai Getting Ready "My cousin's getting married!" Yelled Nick Eclip as he ran around Nickolai's room. "That stopped being shocking 2 hours ago Nick." said Nickolai as he tried on his suit for the wedding. "Oh come on, Nick. It'll be fun, Nick. You're getting married, Nick." "I hate it when you pull that." said Nickolai as he chased Nick around the room. "You two act like kids some time more than responsable teens" said Mark. Mark was a brown stallion with a chestnut colored mane with small streaks of grey. "Coming from a pony who hangs from the ceiling when asked to help with wedding preparations." said Nickolai as he walked to Mark. "Well, what do you expect from a vampony?" asked Mark as he sat down. "A little maturity. You're over 300 years old, you should know better." Said Nick as he wrapped a scarf around his neck. "By the way, Nickolai, I have a song that matches you to a T." "Don't sing it." said Nickolai as he started to walk to the door. "Well, I'm not singing alone, you're singing with me." said Nick as he wrapped his hoof around Nickolai, "And if you don't, I'll pour this Holy water down your shirt." "Fine, what's the song?" asked Nickolai. "Just follow my lead," said Nick as he started to sing," I'm getting married in the morning," "The wedding is at night." stated Nickolai as he turned to Nick. "You ruined my fun!" said Nick as he ran out of the room like a little filly. "I'll get him." said Mark as he went out the door chasing Nick. Marisa and her friends preparing "Oh my God-This is fangtastic! Are you excited because I'm excited! I'm excited but nervous at the same time because I'm getting married!!" Marisa jumped up and down happily in her room looking in her mirror. Chii rolled her eyes. "Calm down, Maris." She put her eye liner on while talking to Marisa who was waiting for her dress. "I wonder if there's any other vamponies coming." "Well I know that Mark is coming, and obviously me is going to be there." Marisa continued. Richtofen ran into the room. "So Wunderbar! Not only had me and Dempshey got married! Now another wedding for the two bloodsuckers!" He grinned. Marisa gave him a glare. "Excuse me? I was only turned Yesterday." Richtofen put his head up. "Oh... I knew that." "It's been almost three years since the groom even ever drank blood anyway." Chii turned at Doc. Doc shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just so excited!!! Wait when is my dress gonna be here?" Than, in seconds, Jade Riot and Flutter Fritz ran into the room with the red spider dress that Marisa was waiting for. It was sparkling with red spider webs. Marisa loved it. "I'm so sorry we're late with the dress. Rarity took forever because she was trying to find her earring she was missing." Jade responded. Marisa grabbed the dress from them and talked while trying it on. "Oh that's okay. I'm so happy that this is the dress though! But why does it look all gothy?" "Uh, hello, Vampony, red, fangs, duh." Flutter Fritz smartily responded. Waffle and James Find Out Meanwhile around that time of the day, James and Waffle Mint had unfortunetly heard about the vampony marriage. James was extremely angry about this discovery, and so Waffle Mint had bumped into James during a walk... on purpose. "So you heard about the vampony wedding?" Waffle started. "How could I not? I spy on Marisa almost every day." James responded. Waffle Mint stared disturbingly at James for a minute. Until than Waffle said of his opinion. "...Okay than." James started fuming. "She was mine! MINE I tell you!! MINE!!!!" "Okay chill dude." Waffle calmed him. "I know, sorry... I just hate this." "I know you do. I do as well. Being a Werewolf pony, I've never liked Nickolai." Suddenly a big idea got into Waffle's head. "I have an idea!" They started to walk into the Ever Free forest continuing their conversation. "We're gonna need 10 buckets, and a whole lake of holy water." Walk down Memory Lane Nickolai was walking down the halls as he started to memorize about his life before Marisa. The shadows that crossed his path, how eveypony passed him without a second though, then he met Marisa. She actually noticed him and wanted to be his friend. That's when he realized that maybe being him, was a good thing. "What are you doing?" asked Apple Bloom as she stopped Nickolai in the hall. "Oh no, not you again.Why do you always follow me?" asked Nickolai as he rubbed his eyes. "You're one of the coolest ponies. I want to be like you." said Apple Bloom as she walked beside Nickolai. "A vampony who has no friends?" "No. A pony that looks out for others and cares for anypony." said Apple Bloom as she hugged Nickolai. Nickolai smiled and hugged Apple Bloom back, "Why did you even want to be friends with me?" "You looked like you needed a friend." smiled Apple Bloom as she started to head to her room, "I'll see you tommorow." Nickolai smiled as she walked away. Maybe being me is a great thing thought Nickolai as he started back to his room. Getting the Wedding Room Ready Marisa and Chii weren't the only attending girls at the party. There was also the sister of Marisa, Wonder Muffin, her girlfriend Sweet Serenity. Others also attended like Jade Riot RedBlazer and Flutter Fritz, who were the helping bridesmaids of Marisa. Siete Marmamrae and his brother Orange Phantom took care of the decorations and the others gathered and thought for a room for the wedding to be at. They chose the celebration to be held at the Ponyville Town Hall at the middle of the night. "You really need to calm down for at least one minute, Marisa. I know you are excited but I need to fix this dress before you have a tantrum." Rarity continued. "I Know! But you have no idea how happy I am!" Dempsey and Richtofen had walked into the boutique with everyone else to see how Marisa was doing. Richtofen just came for his dress. Yes, his dress.... that he was going to wear. "Wunderbar sein!" Doc yelled. "I must be dreaming! So wunderbar!!". Dempsey looked at him. "Why can't you just use the last dress you had from our wedding?" "Um," Richtofen looked around. "Takeo stole it." Dempsey sighed, and than looked at Marisa. "Marisa, you look amazing. Remember, the girls always dance with their fathers at weddings." he smiled, and than started to shed a tear. "Dad... are you crying??" Marisa replied worryingly. "No!" He responded orderly. "I'm just... just allergic to sadness." Richtofen spoke up again. "That's crying." "Shut up, Doc." The Bachelor Party! "Nick, let me see where I'm going." said Nickolai as he walked with Nick Eclip's hooves over his eyes. "NO! It'll ruin the location of the bachelor party. That the host wanted it to shock you,and hesa professional." said Nick Eclip as he guided Nickolai. "How dose one become a professinal Bacheor party manager" asked Mark as he rolled a barrel in front of him. "Where did Mark go?" asked Nickolai as he tried to look around. "Don't move. I'm your puppet master, but Mark, I really don't know. I do know he did Shineing Armor's bachelor party." said Nick as he stopped at a door. "I'm not a fan of puppeters, but I have a naging fear someone else is pulling at the strings." sang Nickolai as he tried to get Nick to removed his hooves from his eye. "I curse the name, the one behind the door." sang Mark as they stood at the door. time passed and no one moved then Nick turned to Mark. "Open the door." sad Nick as he pointed to the door with a foot. "Fine, but if the cider gets bubbly, It's your fault." said Mark as he went to the door and let the barrel roll away. "Forget it, no cider." "I thought you wouldn't bring alcohol to the party." said Nickolai as he stood with Nick's hooves still over his eyes. "Why would I do that? Besides, we want you sober encase one of use get drunk." said Mark as he opened the door. "So I'm the designated driver?" asked Nickolai as Nick finnaly removed his hooves from his eyes. "And film director." said Nick as he handed a video camera to Nickolai, "By the way, that's my wedding gift to you." "Hey, welcome." said Spike as Nickolai's entourage walked into the room. "Why dose it look like we're at a fillies' birthday party?" asked Mark as he sat down by the snack table. "That's what I thought a bachelor party was" said Spike as he walked around passing drinks around. "How could this get any worse?" asked Nickolai as he went to the snack table. "It did! The only snack here: are gramcrackers!" dramatically said Mark as he looked at the table. "Who invited her?" asked Nick Eclip as he pointed to the girl in the doorway. "Nickolia, you're makeing a giant mistake!" said Scar as she went to Nickolai, "You are too young to get married." Mark and Nickolai gave Scar blank expressions as she looked at them. "Nick, where's my canon?" asked Nickolai as he walked to the stairs. "Third door to your left, the door is labled storage." said Nick as he wrapped a scarf around his neck. "Scar, please just leave your brother alone, at least for the rest of the week." said Mark as he turned Scar and walked her to the door. "He's my brother, I don't want him to marrey a mortal!" yelled Scar as she stopped Mark from pushing her out the door. "Mark, I got it." said Nickolai as he placed his canon behind her, "and....release!" Mark stepped aside and Scar fell into the canon. "Wait, Nickolai, Don't!" yelled Scar as Nick brought Spike over to the canon. "Nick, sing a song." said Nickolai as he let Nick put Spike next to the fuse. "LIGHT "EM UP! IT'S ON FIRE!" sang Nick as he stomped on Spike's tail. Spike spit fire out as he yelled in pain. No sooner had the fuse been lite, the canon fired Scar far across Ponyville. "With her gone, the party is dead and I'm leaving." said Mark as he walked out of the room into Ponyville, "Nick, you grab Nickolai and we'll be going." As they left, Spike sat in the room. All his hard work and no pony stayed at the party. He started to cry when a pony came to him. "Hey, Spike, want to come with us?" asked Nickolai as he showed a hoof to the crying dragon. "Sure." said Spike as he climbed onto Nickolai's back. "Great. Now let's stop Mark from trying every drink at the tavern down the street." said Nickolai as he galloped out of the room and down the street. The Memorial Dream Marisa was going through nervous thoughts after the wedding had taken place. She was severely nervous because she never had the experience of being in love with a vampony and getting married at such a young age as she was. She was terrified. She lye down on her bed, waiting for her sleep to catch up, until than she had a thought. Getting up and looking outside, she whispered. "If my mother was here, she would be so proud of me." Marisa sighed, and put her head down. "I never got to really know her, and meet her at all. It was only stories by dad." Than, she shed a tear, and lye down on her bed again. Still raising her eyes at the window, a star blinked from the sky. And than she fell into sleep. There, was than that she entered a dream that was at her birthplace, Der Reise. She had lye down onto the ground of the background and quickly got up. She remembered the same place because she had been there before in the time machine, but why was she there? That was when there was a tapping on Marisa's shoulder. She turned around. And what she saw she almost cried a pond. There before her was her mother Rosaline, standing above taller than Marisa. She stood there smiling at Marisa who automatically hugged her tightly. "Mom." "Hello, Maris, it had been a very long time since I had seen your little smile. Back when you were a newborn I had seen you crying but with a little smile on your face. I knew you were going to have a bright future. I miss you." "I miss you too." Marisa whiped a tear again. "I am so happy you came here." "Sadly the only way that I can see you is if I had entered your dreams. For right now I have come back to tell you that I am so happy for you. I have also noticed that you have become a different you. It surprises me. It makes me proud." "But Mom, how are you proud of me being a monster like I am now?" Marisa put her head down until Rosaline risened it up again. "You should be proud of who you are no matter how much you feel yourself as different. Your husband made you the thing you are now because he cares, and wants you to be special in your own way with him." Marisa still looked at her. "But he said he did it by accident." Her mother's head tilted. "Hm, are you sure biting a mortal pony would be on accident He cares much about you, honey, you should be happy that you have somepony like him. Just like how I was with your father. Back than, I knew him for a long time. He was the only one to understand that I was so different from everyone else. He was a seargent with a heart. You should have seen him when you were born. He was so excited and happy, but at the same time he was heartbroken that he had to take you to the future in the time machine. He wanted you to be safe. He never pictured himself being with you today. He thought he was never going to see you and your sister again. And now you know that I know how you are doing and how you are going through. I am always here to see you and watch you so you should not be upset that I am not there. I am going to be standing in that crowd once you walk down that isle and put that ring on your ear and kiss him." "Yeah, That's one of the reasons I am nervous. I never kissed before. Heh." Rosaline sat down near her on the ground. Marisa set herself down too."You do not need to worry about that. When me and your father kissed, Richtofen nearly tackled him and yelled "DON'T DO IT!"" her mother giggled. Marisa laughed. Her mother than continued. "I'm going to be there when you get married. I will be there to help you. Just keep yourself calm. There will be no reason to worry over it. It is the most special day you will ever have." Marisa whiped another tear and sniffled. "Thanks, Mom." Rosaline slowly got up. "Alright, now you are about to waken." "Wait, what?" Marisa's eyes widened. "Don't go!" "I must. I will not be visible when you awaken yourself." Rosaline started to fade out. "Remember that I'll be there for the wedding and Whenever else you really need it." Marisa tried not to cry, but did so anyway. She teared in a smile. "Love you, Mom." "You too, my dearest daughter." And with that done, she dissapeared from the dream, and her entire background faded as well. Marisa had than awoken from the sleep, and looked outside again. The star blinked again, and Marisa tearfully smiled. She had finally went back to sleep until the night's end. The Wedding Day Groom Training "Men, today is D-day. This will tell the men from the boys; when the ties come out,we are there. Mark, you cover Nickolai's six at all times." said Nick as he paced infront of Nickolai and, the passed out, Mark. "Did you watch a military video last night?" asked Nickolai as he stopped Nick. "Don't touch me soldier. You are mearly the groom." shouted Nick as he pushed Nickolai back in line. " You are just the camera man. Mark is passed out on the floor, but he has a higher rank than you. So don't start with me being mearly the groom." yelled Nickolai as he pushed Nick throught the wall. "You need to relax kid. I was sleeping and you woke me up" said Mark as he sat Nickolai down in a chair, "Nick, like we rehersed." "Okay" said Nick as he hopped to Mark, "1....2.....3" "We are going to calm," Mark and Nick clapped there hooves, "you down." Mark strapped Nickolai to the chair and reclined him. "Nick, hand me the control to the worlds best relaxtation device!" said Mark as he stuffed a pillow under Nickolai's head. "Here it is, Master." said Nick, in an Igor way. Nick handed a black rectangle to Mark. "What are you two doing?" asked Nickolai as Mark laughed like an evil genius. "Going to cause you to relax with the most boringest thing ever," Mark turned the TV on, "A DOCUMENTARY ABOUT PLANT LIFE!" "Bum bum ba. " said Nick as the Documentary started. "Why is this suppose to relax me?" asked Nickolai as he turned to see Mark and Nick. Nick was asleep on the floor before the documentary was on and Mark was turned around sleeping on his bed. "Maybe I could go see Marisa," said Nickolai as he struggled out of the straps" Oh, wait. SPIKE!" "I'm up." yelled Spike as he ran out of the closet."Wait..you're not Twilight." Spike looked around the room, "Why am I wearing a lamp shade as a hat and why am I here?" "Mark was playing football with some fillies when I went to get you and he was mad. He said he could throw a football and picked you up and tossed you at a lamp and knockedy ou out. We didn't know what to do with you so we tossed you into the closet. Now can you unstrape me please?" Replied Nickolai as he wiggled in the chair. Once Spike got Nickolai out of the chair, Nickolai dropped Spike off at the library and went off in search of Marisa. Waffle's Plan "James! Where the hay are you?" Waffle walked around. "Ack, he said he would meet me here. Where is the little fedora-head?" he continued to pace at the entrance until James had suddenly appeared. "Ahh! I'm right here please don't eat me Waffle!!" James came running to Waffle near the doors of Marisa's house. "I'm so sorry I was late. I bumped into Marisa on the way towards here." Waffle's eyes widened. "You did?" "Yes; she ran away from me when she saw me." James had no idea that he had just given Waffle a plan. "Yes! That is it! James you are a perfect genius!" Waffle Mint cheered. "Uh, What is it?" James questioned. Waffle jumped. "You said that you had already seen Marisa today. Well for some odd reason it gave me an idea of perfection." James grew in confusion. "I have no idea what you are talking about at all, Waffle." Waffle stopped James' speech before he could continue. "Look, I got an idea that only us must know for this. We have all of the holy water, right?" Waffle responded. "Um, yes." Replied James. "Well, we can use my water guns' that I have in my closet. Save the water in that. We disguise ourselves in Wedding suits and get into the ceremony. And right when the two finally kiss, We capture the bride." James gasped. "You're kidding! That's insane! Nickolai will rip your heart out of your body and feed it to sharks if you do that!" He thought it was a crazy idea. His eyes were widened. Waffle laughed. "Not if we end up putting a deer in the room. That vampony bride loves deer, and we can use it to lure her out." "Okay, I'm confused now." James complained. "So we're gonna bring Water Guns into the ceremony and use a deer to lure Marisa out... What the heck?" James' eyes were spinning. "No No No NO! Look, We Use the.... Okay nevemind I don't even know what I'm saying." Waffle admitted. "But I know for one thing is, we enter that wedding in our suits and what-nots, and we take the bride. Nickolai will obviously try to rescue her. That's when we soak him with the water. That's when you come in, James'. We take Marisa, and we will force her to turn you to vampirism. Than we soak her." James gasped. "Seriously!?" He cheered. "I'm gonna be a vampony!?" "Yeah sure whatever." Waffle started walking. "Now, let's go get our suits and get our supplies. This is gonna be a fun night." The Day Out Marisa, Wonder Muffin, Chii, Jade, and Flutter Fritz were all having a relaxing day out. Chii forced Marisa and the girls to play Call of Cutie: Rainbow Ops II with her. Flutter Fritz invited her boyfriend Siete with them to the mall and they all had bought clothes. At the meantime, Marisa had been getting congradulation cards from other ponies abou the marriage. It was a fun day for Marisa, until she finally saw her upcoming future husband running up to her during the day . "Oh, my, I haven't seen you in days. I assume you are getting ready with your stuff." Marisa spoke up to Nickolai. "Well, I had a bachelor party that was interuppted by Scar, and than I had to be strapped to a chair to watch Plant Life." Marisa looked at him disturbed. "Maris, just Don't ask." Nickolai replied. Chii and Flutter Fritz ran up to Marisa happily. "We have another card for youuu!! It's from..." She read the small written font at the bottom of the card. "It looks like it says... Uh, Wafer Mack Heminswarth." Marisa stared, and than looked at Nickolai. "That name is offely familiar." "Actually it does..." they both stood there. Jade than spoke up. "You know, you guys have been together for like weeks and you haven't even kissed yet." Marisa looked at Jade. "Why are you telling us that?" "Because Nickolai, for one thing he's a vampony, and you you're a.... a vampony BUT STILL!" "Man, I remember when Marisa was normal, And didn't hope to suck my blood. And the blood of deer." Chii intterupted. Marisa quickly flipped open the card that Waffle had given her secretly. It had said; I Hope you to have a great wedding. I will be there to see the big event at the ceremony. Right when the magic happens. Have fun and congrats to you both, - From Wafer and Jamie "I have absolutely no idea who these two ponies even are." Marisa spoke up. "Yeah, doesn't ring a bell." Nickolai replied. Flutter Fritz finally spoke up. "Well, let us go see the room where you two are getting married! Me and the girls fixed it up, and you both might like it." "I'm so excited!!" Marisa jumped, and Nickolai caught her before she could fall, holding her. "You should try not to fall on the ground, really." The hunt for the Groom. "I thought you had him in the chair?" yelled Nick as he ran down the street. "Well, how was I suppose to know he would ask Spike for help?" replied Mark as he flew behind Nick: "He could be anywhere." said Nick as he sat down on a bench. "Who are you looking for?" asked a pony from behind Nick. "A vampony named Nickolai. He's getting married and we can't find him." said Nick as he turned around. "Then I'll help." said the pony as he dashed away with his red cape flowing behind him. "What's your name? " asked Mark as he flew after the pony. "Names Al." said the pony as he turned around, "Al, the Alchemist". " Bla Bla, I didn't need your life story, just a name." said Mark as he flew back to Nick. "We need to find the best men we know." said Nick as he rubbed mud on his hooves, "We're going to hunt a vampony." ONE HOUR LATER.... "Where is he? we've checked every inch of ponyville." complained Nick as he layed in front of town hall. "Well, there's no need to check here. He can't see the bride before the wedding and she'll be here till the wedding." Mark pointed out. "That's true." said Nick as he stood up and dusted himself off. "Wow, you two are amazing." said Al sarcasticlly, "He's inside town hall." "No he's not. It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride, everypony knows that." said Nick. "Then you better tell Nickolai. He's in there with Marisa and..and...Chii." said Mark as he fluttered in place. "Like Nickolai said, not a chance." said Nick as he roped Mark down and walked into townhall. The Night of the Wedding It was the night of the vampony wedding. All of the vamponies who were part of the friendships had participated the wedding that would change everything. Everyone was finished; the bachelorette party was completely mad. Marisa had found herself in a mess of splattered cake after she saw a Deer outside and crashed into the wedding cake that Pinkie Pie made for them. Sadly she had to make the cake once again, but Marisa Category:Other Category:Multi-Writters Fan-Fictions